


Never a Mere Replacement

by cadkitten



Series: To Live A Dream [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Emotional Sex, Frottage, Licking, M/M, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Tim heard the shift in the sounds toward similar, picked up the direction with the passing of the traffic down below, and just as he heard the slightest hitch in Jason's breath, indicating he was about to attack, Tim whirled up, cape distracting, feet lighter than they'd felt in months, and with the most ease he'd ever felt in trying to take Jason down, he snapped around behind him. Bringing the staff across his arms, he brought it back hard enough that Jason's length of pipe he'd clearly picked up on the way clattered to the rooftop, leaving him barren of weaponry, his guns still firmly holstered.Jason's fingers spread and a quiet huff of a laugh sparked along their comm lines. "Practicing just to take me down?"





	Never a Mere Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> Another Sequel to "To Live A Dream" - JayRoyTim woohoo!  
> Beta: kate1zena  
> Song[s]: "Guilt" by Nero

"Hey, Replacement."

Jason's voice lights up Tim's comm and Tim can't help but pause on the edge of the rooftop he was about to leap off of, grin at hearing his voice for the first time in months across the lines. It's been too long - too many months since he's heard him close enough to pick up on the short range frequencies they tend to use within the city. 

Crouching, Tim reached up and tapped his comm, eyes scanning the skyline, flicking up and down every building to take in his surroundings more precisely than he had been an instant earlier. 

"Haven't been your replacement for a _long_ time now, Hood." The statement may have been brash, but his tone of voice was anything but. Every ounce of amusement he felt filtered through the statement and he knew Jason would pick it up.

He closed his eyes, listening to Jason's breathing, to the world around Jason and the world around himself, comparing and contrasting as he snapped open his staff, knowing exactly how this was going to go. It was a game they'd never stopped playing, even when Jason stopped trying to truly hurt him, he'd still stalk Tim as if he were prey and Jason the wild jungle cat. 

Tim heard the shift in the sounds, picked up Jason's direction with the passing of the traffic down below, and just as he heard the slightest hitch in Jason's breath, indicating he was about to attack, Tim whirled up, cape distracting, feet lighter than they'd felt in months, and with the most ease he'd ever felt in trying to take Jason down, he snapped around behind him. Bringing the staff across his arms, he brought it back hard enough that Jason's length of pipe he'd clearly picked up on the way clattered to the rooftop, leaving him bare of weaponry, his guns still firmly holstered. 

Jason's fingers spread and a quiet huff of a laugh sparked along their comm lines. "Practicing just to take me down?"

Tim allowed himself the moment, the assessment of his capture and how many ways Jason could get out of it if he truly wanted to, and then eased up, taking a step back and folding his staff back up, sheathing it once more. "Not just you. But if you can get the drop on me, so could someone else."

"To be fair, I warned you by talking to you."

"Attempted to distract me by speaking in my ear, you mean."

"Oh _c'mon_! You weren't expecting to be attacked way up here."

Tim crossed his arms, couldn't wipe the silly grin from his face as Jason turned around, a matching light in his eyes as he stared at Tim. 

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. We'll never know."

Jason huffed, gesturing toward Tim. "Well, you will... but I don't suppose that makes any difference does it?"

Tim finally laughed, leaning back against the dormant cooling unit he'd been crouched next to. "So... in town for anything I could help you with or did I just ping on your radar and you decided to take a detour?"

Tim watched something change in Jason's eyes, the mirthful light slowly shifting into something darker, though not unkind, and he tipped his head ever so slightly, marveling at the change it put into Jason. It was a hint of the look he'd seen Jason share with Roy before, the look that had left him frantic and grabbing at himself behind the next closed door he could find and he wondered if Jason had any idea the effect he had on people.

It took him a few seconds to fully catch up to the fact that he could _see_ the look and he had to force his body not to fully freeze in place as he tried to assess the situation. No helmet, no mask... just Jason Todd.

Jason took a step toward him and Tim shifted one hand, sliding the hidden Birdarang from inside his cuff. "Take your gun out."

Confusion clouded Jason's gaze, though he complied, drawing the one on the right, which was the one Tim thought he should have drawn first. He gave him half a second and then breathed out, "Think fast," and sent the Birdarang flying up into the air above them.

Jason automatically tracked it and hit it, sent it slamming into the ground a half dozen feet behind them. The gun was turned on Tim next, but Tim already had his staff open, prepared in the time he'd distracted him. "The _hell_?"

Tim lightly tipped his chin toward Jason. "Explain the lack of a mask or your helmet."

Jason huffed out an exasperated sound, lowering his gun and re-holstering it. "Never pretend a damn _Bat_ isn't paranoid as shit." Reaching up, he hit his comm. "Arsenal, uh... slight change of plans. Wanna show my paranoid dance partner here that you've got the rest of my suit?"

Tim's comm crackled to life in his ear. "Inbound in five if I absolutely need to, but holy shit RR. Just how paranoid do you need to be? He's Jason, I assure you."

Tim sighed, knowing it was carrying across the open line. "Then why no ID protection?"

"That... you need to talk to him about. I'm not here to interfere in that one. Do I need to bring everything or are you good with my reassurance?"

Scrunching up his nose, Tim sighed. "I'm good."

"Catch up with you guys later." The line went dead again and Tim watched Jason's gaze change as Roy clearly went back to talking to him. 

"Yeah... I dunno." He snorted, tipping his head back to gaze up at the sky. "More difficult than expected, for sure." Hesitation and then, "No, I don't think I'm doing it wrong. Thank you, genius _jerk_." A laugh. "Yeah, you too."

He hit his comm and sighed, looking back at Tim. "Okay, spill. What the hell got you suddenly so worked up over my outfit?"

Tim winced, shifting his weight so that his cape fell over one shoulder, hid some of his body from direct view given some of the things it was bound to try to do in the next few minutes if the discussion was going in _this_ direction.

"Uh..." he tried to find anything but Jason to look at before realizing it was pointless not to just face this head-on. "I could see the shift in your emotions in your eyes and it made me realize you weren't wearing your mask or your helmet, and _yes_ I'm aware I was a bit late on the uptake on that one."

Jason didn't say anything for a minute, just reaching up to run a hand through his hair, awkwardly rubbing at it until he finally let his hand drop, the other propped on his hip. "'Wing wasn't wrong about how far you've come in reading someone like that. Didn't expect it to be that obvious of a read on my face."

"I don't do it on purpose." Tim bristled a little, on the defensive now that he was pretty sure he was just being stupid with the whole this could be someone who's not Jason thing. Tim fingered the edge of his cape, sliding his tongue along the inside of his teeth. "So was Arsenal whispering naughty things in your ear or what?"

Jason stared at him like he'd absolutely lost his mind. "You heard my half the conversation, I'm pretty sure you're observant enough to understand what the other half was. So... no?"

Tim blinked, shook his head. "Not then. Right before I distracted you. You got this look like you do when you're staring at him and he's not paying attention. I mean it wasn't as much of one, but it was definitely that one."

"You know, for a guy who got himself completely _fucked_ – what, seven times? – you sure do have an issue with understanding when someone's looking at _you_ like that."

Tim opened his mouth, intent to retort, but then the full gravity of what Jason had just implied set in and instead, all he managed to do was gasp in a faint breath of air. "I... you... _wait_." He held up one hand and then forced himself to refocus. "You want _me_?"

Jason's laugh was closer to the cruel end of the spectrum this time, though Tim could tell it was simply one of the few things he hadn't managed to rein in from the pit's lasting effects, not an intentional slight toward Tim.

"Did D-bird not tell you both Roy and I were on the backup list?"

"Ah," Tim could feel his cheeks heating up and he had to glance away for a moment, sincerely glad he'd had the foresight to move his cape over his shoulder now that his body was attempting to rush ahead of this conversation. "Well... yes? But, I mean... it was the _backup list_ , like... if you _had_ to? Which, you know, I guess makes some sense. Like, if I really needed it, you guys maybe find me a bit attractive, but I figured like – I guess – you'd uh... ," he was floundering, drowning in a sea of his own words and his own flurry of thoughts that weren't quite parsing together correctly. 

"I just figured you were trying to like... be nice?"

Jason blinked at Tim, giving him a look that clearly read _you are a dumb ass_ , clearer than anything Tim had ever read off someone's facial features before in his life. 

"Idiot." Jason took a few quick steps that had Tim pinned back against the AC unit, one of Jason's hands resting on the metal beside his head. His voice was low when he spoke, as if to keep this completely between them, despite Tim's open comm line. "We were on the backup list because we didn't respond fast enough to be on the damn primary one. If you even think for a second that I didn't want to be involved, then you are sincerely mistaken." 

Reaching out, Jason lightly tapped Tim's comm off, his fingertips lingering on Tim's skin, Jason's breath quickening against his cheek. "Haven't been able to stop thinking about it. You wanted to know what _mission_ I'm on and if you can help? You _are_ the mission and if you're looking to help, then you'll let me show you just how much I want you. Right here. _Right now_."

Fire lit up Tim's insides and just like that, his staff was folded and sheathed, his hands on Jason's waist, pulling him closer until Tim was absolutely boxed in against the cool metal. His hips pushed forward and he was thankful he'd gone with only his jock today, the fullness of his cock pressing against Jason's thigh so entirely perfect that he could have simply rutted right there and been satisfied with it. His hips rocked against Jason's thigh and then rocked again, a ghost of a moan leaving his lips. 

Jason's hand caught the back of his neck and held on tighter than Tim would have expected. His hips jerked harder and Jason cursed under his breath. "You're humping my damn thigh." Tim whined and Jason ghosted his lips over Tim's jawline. "Talk to me while you do it. Tell me how long you've wanted this, how many times you've jerked off while thinking about it."

"Lost track of," Tim groaned and then shifted his hold on Jason to get better leverage, rocking faster against him, "how many times. Wanted you for years though." His head hit the metal behind him. "Used to come home, beaten up and aching, having seen you somewhere and it was just... this _surge_ of lust. Even... even when I was younger. _Before_ everything. I knew you were beautiful and I wanted someday just to have you, even once."

Jason groaned quietly against Tim's neck, nuzzling there as his free hand shifted Tim against him until Tim's thigh was pressing more solidly against Jason's groin, his erection more easily felt as well. "Always wanted to ruin you... only the _how_ has changed over the years. Maybe once I wanted to actually ruin your life, but it shifted over time. More I want to ruin you for any other lover, to show you how sex _can_ be and leave you aching for me every time you see me."

Tim let out something that was more reminiscent of a squeak, his breath stuck firmly in his throat, the moan not bubbling up in any of the right ways. His cheeks flushed and he clutched at Jason, rocking faster against his leg, desperate in ways he hadn't thought he'd ever be with Jason.

"This is turning you on so much, isn't it? All you want is to cum. Right here, right against my thigh as a testament to just how much _power_ I hold over you."

This time Tim managed to moan, the sound bubbling up and overflowing until he was _frantic_ , his hips jerking harder, his hands tightening until he was sure Jason was going to bruise. He could _feel_ his cock swelling the last little bit in preparation to cum and he was absolutely heady with it. 

The best part - or maybe the most pathetic, though he wasn't about to examine it from that angle anytime soon - was that Jason had done barely anything. His words were encouraging, but his touch had _almost_ verged on polite. They weren't devouring one another, Jason wasn't humping his leg like Tim was doing to him, and Jason certainly wasn't groping at him. It was all Tim, his desire getting the better of him, having him frantically hump against Jason until he was going to lose it. 

A sharp cry left Tim's mouth, followed by the forcibly strangled whine of his name, and then Tim's hips were jerking roughly as he filled his jock with his cum. 

Jason's hands shifted, framed Tim's face, tipping his head up and it was only then that he claimed his mouth and Tim made no mistake, it was _claiming_. He felt the tug at his very core, felt the _possession_ in Jason's every movement - from the way his mouth pressed, hungry, against Tim's to the very way his tongue dipped in, sliding along Tim's own. 

Tim's body shuddered against Jason's. His mind swirled with the possibilities and the instant Jason's mouth left his own, Tim tipped his head back, allowed himself to stare sightlessly up into the sky. "You already know what I want... do I need to ask for it?"

Jason's mouth pressed hot against his jaw, the whisper of breath there and then Tim's suit was being peeled down, all of its defenses disarmed before he so much as blinked and that, too, turned him on. He heard Jason's zipper and the shift of material, and then the crush of Jason's mouth was back against his own, stealing his breath away, capturing him into a world of Jason's making. 

It was only the press of overheated flesh against his own that brought him back down to earth, that pulled him ever so faintly back to reality. He felt the slickness of his own cum on his thighs, marveled at the way Jason simply adjusted him how he wanted him. The way he pressed his thighs together, his own bracketing Tim in now, and then the slide of his cock as it pressed between Tim's thighs, Jason's sweet groan against his lips something Tim would savor for years to come.

The power of Jason's thighs alone held him in place, kept him right where he was as Jason's hips moved, driving his cock neatly between Tim's thighs, right through the cum-slicked passage they created. Jason's hands pressed to the metal behind them, gave Tim the illusion of being caged in, brought his senses higher with the simple fragility of the action. 

Their kiss dissolved into tongue and teeth, all groans and saliva as Jason's movements grew more and more frantic, his thrusts more powerful by the moment until Tim was hard against his belly, until Tim felt like he was being driven out of his mind by such a simple _senseless_ act. Of all the times he'd imagined Jason, he'd never thought it would be like this, had never taken Jason for the type not to skip right to the main event and try to fuck him wherever they were. 

In so many ways this was better. It was something only they shared, something Tim had never expected and it so uniquely Jason that he knew he'd never grow out of the sensation of it. 

His teeth caught Jason's lower lip and Jason groaned into his mouth, his thrusts growing more powerful, crushing Tim against the AC unit with every single jerk of his hips until he was moaning into Tim's mouth, until he'd ripped his lip free of Tim's teeth only to sear Tim with the following kiss, stealing his breath away, bringing him high enough he was nearly convinced he was going to cum a second time as Jason's cock throbbed between his thighs, his cum joining Tim's own, dripping down his thighs and into his jock.

Tim clutched at Jason until Jason finally grunted and drew back from the kiss, tongue sliding along Tim's lower lip, tasting him and then taking a step back. He watched Jason - all parted lips and sexy aftermath and he felt his desire clutching at him deep in the pit of his stomach. Much like any other time, Tim was still completely ready to go another round, though he always understood if his partners weren't. All the same, he stood there, his pants around his thighs, cum dripping between them as he watched Jason fasten his pants back up, watched as Jason looked back up at him, right into his eyes. 

"I've got a place a few blocks from here." The beginnings of a smirk started to quirk Jason's lips as he turned away from Tim. "If you think you can pull yourself together without a solo session here on the roof, I promise to fuck you senseless on my bed."

Tim let Jason walk away, let him disappear into the darkness. Only then did he move, pulling up his jock and his suit, carefully getting it back in place, leaving all the cum slicking his thighs and his cock, shivering as the rest of it created a slippery mess along his balls. 

He heard Jason's grapple catch and he was off after him in a second, as if he weren't achingly hard, as if he hadn't just helped Jason lose his load between his thighs or his own against Jason's.

True to his word, the little apartment was only a few blocks away and when Tim landed on the fire escape, Jason barely gave him time to get used to the feeling of it under his feet before he was tugged inside, swept off toward the bed on the far end of the room. 

It was a simple studio apartment, nothing special. The kitchen nook was one of the smallest Tim had ever seen and the bed was crammed against the wall, a simple foldout privacy screen set up to keep everything segmented. Jason led him along to the bed, pushing him to sit on the end of it and then kneeling in front of him, carefully unfastening Tim's boots. 

"Are you cool playing it by my rules tonight or is there something you wanted specifically?"

Tim let his breath rush out, a grin tug at his lips as he watched Jason removing his boots. "I'm a simple creature when it comes to sex. I just want gratification and your cum. Anywhere you want to put it and any way you want to give it to me."

Jason glanced up at him, a naughty little smirk on his lips. "And from what I hear, the more dicks the better, hmm?"

Tim gave him his best haughty look. "I'm a cock-slut, what of it?"

Jason's eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second and then the look was gone. "If you want sex, you get it. There's nothing wrong with that, no matter how many partners. On the other hand, if you _like_ calling yourself that, then we can go there."

The instant of caring, of Jason trying to make him feel more okay about what he'd done sexually left Tim feeling strange in the pit of his stomach. It was the good sort of strange, the kind that couldn't be named, but was welcome more than anything. "Little of both. I was being condescending to myself with that comment, but – I mean – it's the truth and I don’t really mind owning up to it. I love sex and I love having more than one person focused on me at once. That night Dick set up for me was one of the best nights of my life. I'd never been so entirely satisfied and it was a wonderful feeling."

"Owning up to it and calling yourself names are two different things. Don't put down what you like. Trust me, life's too short to not just enjoy the truly satisfying pieces." Jason tugged off Tim's other boot and set it aside, settling back to look up at Tim. "Now back to that idea of cum wherever I want it." He gave Tim the cockiest look he'd ever seen.

"Well, I dunno, I mean it was a damn good start making me wear it for two city blocks." He gave Jason a cheeky look and then hummed. "I think what's most important to me right now is that I get to know what _you_ like sexually. I want to be surprised – or feel like I'm the best guesser in the world – by whatever you decide to do to me."

" _To_ you?" Jason pushed himself up from the floor. "Did you mean _with_ or was that an intentional distinction?"

"It is whichever one you want it to be."

Jason groaned faintly, the sound giving Tim a clear impression of how much Jason liked to be in control. Maybe not to the point of tying someone up and commanding their every desire, but he definitely got off on the vague power trip of controlling an entire situation, which was pretty much what Tim had been testing for with his words. He'd suspected as much from the way Jason had held him caged in but not _trapped_ , how he'd asserted his dominance of the situation in every touch and every _lack_ of touch. 

If Tim was hazarding his guesses right, Jason also enjoyed holding a certain amount of control over himself. It was why he'd chosen to let Tim take his orgasm first and then had taken what he wanted _afterward_. 

Tim watched as Jason shrugged out of his jacket, as he slid his hand over his holsters, along the handles of his guns as if debating, and then he was unclasping the belt that held them in place, letting it fall on top of his jacket. 

There was definitely something there, some small part of Jason that was attached enough to his chosen weapons that he'd paused with the thought of them in mind – consciously or not – in relation to sex. Tim allowed his mind to cloud with the image of Jason in bed by himself, clutching his gun to his chest, other hand wrapped around his cock, frantically stroking, and he had to shiver at the image, more turned on by it than he'd expected to be. But then, most things turned Tim on if he let them, so perhaps it shouldn't have been that surprising. 

He watched the secondary holster go and then the thigh strap that held his knife in place. 

Tim took the moment to thumb open one of his pouches, extract the small packet of lube and toss it on the bed beside him before going back to sitting right where he'd been, watching as Jason made his decisions. He could see it written on his expression that he was deciding what he wanted most, prioritizing – perhaps things Roy didn't give him on his mind over anything else.

Jason stepped back over to the bed, stood in front of Tim, his hands clasped behind his back; Tim felt very abruptly like he was facing the side of Jason that had been so completely trained that it was somewhere miles beyond what could have been termed as military in demeanor. He saw the lack of expression settle in and he knew that was for his benefit, so he couldn’t read what was coming, and he felt a thrill at that. He wasn't blindfolded – this wasn't remotely like with Gar – but he'd been chopped off at the knees in regards to being able to sense what was coming. 

His lips parted and he felt his breathing picking up, felt his desire humming in his veins in a way he hadn't expected. 

"Get up. Strip, but leave the jock on."

Jason took a step back, watched him with that same passive look on his face, almost cold but entirely not in some undefinable way.

Tim stood, removing his cape first and then his belt, his mask and the top half of his suit following quickly. A few squirming moments and the lower half of his suit was left behind on the floor, leaving him with cum-stained thighs and his still sticky jock.

Jason moved then, easing himself back onto the bed, stretching out on his back and reaching down to unzip his pants. Tim moaned as Jason freed himself through the zipper, already fully hard. Tim's toes curled into the carpet and he shivered slightly, realizing Jason was going to remain fully clothed for this, suddenly understanding beyond a shadow of a doubt that _that_ was his thing as well. Twice now he'd chosen clothing over not. The mask and helmet left behind had been significant - the only stripping of clothing he'd be doing if it were up to him - and Tim didn't think for an instant it was anything self-conscious. Jason just liked it this way. Probably got caught in the desperate aspects of it, in the idea behind how needy someone had to be in order to not take off their clothing to fuck.

Or maybe it was in the feeling of the clothing against him as they moved, in the way his pants pulled against his skin, the way his shirt clung with the faintest hint of sweat from exertion. Maybe it was the pull of cotton over his _very_ erect nipples. Or _perhaps_ it was something else entirely.

Whatever it was, Tim found a thrill in it as well. Found he was more than pleased to crawl up on the bed, snag his packet of lube on the way, and shift to straddle Jason's hips. 

His own erection bulged the front of his jock to the point of obscenity. He ached for Jason, for what they were about to have, and he'd never dream of denying that. Not ever.

Opening the packet, he reached down and spread the contents over Jason's cock, discarding the packet and gripping him tight at the base as he shifted back onto Jason's cock. The head brushed against his hole and Tim gasped, hips rocking as he rubbed it against himself, enjoying the pleasure of such a sensation. He gave it a few seconds and then started to penetrate himself with Jason's length, going slowly enough he didn't need prep, just attention to his own body's relaxation and Jason's patience – which he seemed to have an infinite amount of at the moment – as he hadn't so much as twitched a muscle.

Once Tim had him fully inside, he lifted up and settled back down on him a half dozen times before settling with Jason buried within him, wiping his lube covered hands on his thighs and then pressing them to Jason's chest, looking down at him. "Show me that beautiful look from earlier."

"The one you were about to take my head off for?" Jason smirked up at him, all of his calm and collected facade disappearing like the act it had been.

"Yeah... that one," Tim breathed, tightening around Jason's cock, watching the surprise and then pleasure flood Jason's expression.

"God, Replacement, you're so damn _tight_."

Tim shivered at that; he secretly loved Jason calling him _Replacement_ no matter the barbs it had once held because the fact was, he had been. He'd needed to be for Bruce's sanity, for the city's protection. A necessary piece of their lives, but a replacement nonetheless. His cock hardened even more and he had to bite back the whine that wanted out at the nickname and Jason's hands came to his hips, grasped him tightly as Jason started pushing up into him.

"You like it don't you?"

Tim let a smile grace his lips. "I _love_ it. Your cock feels so good."

Jason gave a little half-grunt, a chuckle slipping up behind it. "Wasn't talkin' bout my cock... _Replacement_."

Tim gave a startled cry, swore his balls were already tightening in preparation for his orgasm, and he marveled at how quickly Jason had him on edge, with how little effort he'd managed it twice now. 

"Y-yes!" Tim's fingers tightened in Jason's shirt, clutched onto it as he started to help with the movements, feeling the dig of Jason's pants against his thighs, every seam, every pocket, every pouch and zipper on the damn things heightening the sensations traveling along his body. He leaned forward slightly, whined because his cock wasn't out to rub against the waist of his pants, to push the head damp against his shirt.

He felt his body clutching at Jason's cock, felt the fire fully ignite inside him and he threw back his head and choked out a cry that was very nearly a scream, his every nerve ending burning with his need, his belly tight with it. Every drive of Jason's cock notched him up higher and higher, pushed him to the very precipice of anything he'd ever felt and when the tears started to slide down his cheeks, he didn't care in the slightest. 

He closed his eyes and rode Jason harder, _felt_ Jason more deeply than he'd ever imagined, memorized this moment to treasure for years to come. 

Warm hands shifted his jock out of the way and it was only when the heat of someone's mouth covered his cock that he was pulled back enough to realize _Roy_ was kneeling beside them, that it was his mouth around Tim's cock, so warm and _pliant_.

Tim cried out, one hand moving to push Roy down on his cock, so far gone past desperation that he couldn't have thought to _ask_ more than he could have formed a single word in that moment. He was _alive_ with his desire, burning from the inside out with it, and nothing was going to satisfy it except cumming.

Tim hunched over Roy, felt Jason driving up into him faster than before, his thrusts more complete – almost completely pulling out only to slam back in. He felt the way Roy teased the underside of his cock, felt the way the bed was moving that meant Roy was stroking himself off. His gaze shifted to Jason's and he found the most beautiful look of unrestrained _openness_ he'd ever seen there.

Jason was sharing _everything_ with him. His life, his love, his every feeling toward both Roy and Tim in that moment, and when he breathed out the quietest whisper of, " _Replacement_ ," all of the affection in the world dripping from it, Tim didn't stand a chance of holding on through it.

He came with a surge of his hips and a startled cry that left him hunched over Roy, holding him in place as he outright _sobbed_ , his thighs trembling, his body clenching so tightly around Jason that he could barely keep thrusting into him. And then the world was hazy and Roy was helping him and Jason move, whispering to him to breathe as they shifted until Jason was over Tim, covering him so completely that Tim felt like he was going to drown in the most pleasant sea ever invented. He clutched at Jason, his thighs tight against his hips, his arms wrapped around his shoulders, face buried against his neck as Jason claimed him, took him for himself, not holding a single thing back.

There were half whispered thoughts, the quiet peppering of apologies for things long-past, the gentlest confession of how long they'd needed this, of how hard it had been to hold back. He trembled in Jason's arms, clutched at him like he was the only way he was going to survive whatever was happening to him, and he let himself be consumed by it, so consumed that for the truly first time in years he let his guard down so completely that every breath felt like his first, every thought became singular, and every anxiety and fear he'd harbored flatlined into nothingness, leaving behind Jason's body and his own, Jason's pleading words and Tim's quiet hiccuping breaths.

Jason's breath caught and then came out in a rush as he tensed above Tim. The smallest needy whine left him and then he was filling Tim with his cum, pushed as deep inside as he could get as he shared it with him. 

They stayed there for what felt like an eternity, Jason's cock still throbbing once in a while, his entire body tensed and straining until he let out a cry that he muffled against Tim's shoulder, his hips jerking roughly against Tim's body, cock filling Tim with every harsh thrust forward, and then he was choking out Tim's name, pulling out and thrusting up under Tim's jock, losing himself there as he panted against Tim's shoulder.

It took them a few minutes to untangle themselves, though Jason was still so obviously protective of Tim that he wouldn't completely let him go, just shifting away enough to let Roy have his turn. 

For his part, Roy nestled himself against Jason's side, reaching down to run his fingers over Tim's lips and gently rubbing at his lower one. Tim peered up at him, curiosity in his gaze, still stunned from what had just happened with Jason, and he watched Roy smile down at him.

"Let's take a shower, shall we?"

Tim glanced at Jason, found the adoring smile on his lips as he stared at Roy, saw all the love and affection there, and he let himself try to imagine being in the middle of them fully. But the fact was, he couldn’t. He could see each of them with him alone, could easily replay how Roy's mouth had been on him, but how it had felt so very singular from the rest of it, and he realized that the way they would share him was entirely singular to them. Unique to their relationship and to who he was that they'd accept doing such a thing as this with him.

He nodded and slowly untangled himself from Jason, pausing on his knees to lean in and kiss him once more, a gentle tug of his lip between his teeth, a flick of his tongue over the flesh and then he was being tugged along by Roy toward the small bathroom.

The door shut behind them and once Roy had the shower on, he glanced back at Tim. "Jason apologizes with sex." He gestured to the door. "He's gonna need a minute to pull himself back together entirely. Leaves him kinda..." he shrugged.

"Vulnerable," Tim offered as he stepped out of his jock and into the shower at Roy's gesturing. He watched through the shower curtain as Roy stripped off and then joined him in the shower. 

"Very much so. But it's a great feeling, isn't it? Knowing how truly sorry he is for whatever he's done?"

Tim let that wash over him, felt the calm like a blanket around him, and he smiled, nodded in agreement. "I forgave him long ago. I hope he knows that."

The door clicked shut and Tim glanced up, finding the foggy outline of Jason leaning against the door. "I do. I didn't intend to do that... I just found myself in a position that led us to it naturally and didn't see the point in holding back what I've wanted to do for years."

Tim glanced at Roy from the corner of his eye, saw no malice, no ill at ease in his demeanor and he wondered if he wasn't the first person Jason had felt the need to apologize to in such a way. 

"You're expecting me to be uncomfortable with this just because I'm not jumping your bones yet, am I right?"

Tim shrugged and then quietly admitted, "Yeah. I mean... it wasn't exactly just a fuck."

"I knew it wouldn't be. So did he. It's what was needed and we were both aware of it going in. Perhaps me more so than him." 

Roy passed Tim the soap and Tim started to clean himself up, running the bar over his body, chewing his lip faintly. "This happen often?"

"No." Jason's reply was quick, though quiet.

"It should happen more than it does. I can name at least two people he owes an apology to like this, both of whom you have had the pleasure of sharing your bed with. One I know he'll never let happen though it's perhaps the most desperately needed of all."

"Bruce." Tim didn't let his emotion affect the word, only offered it up as a quiet answer to the open ended implications. 

Even through the shower curtain he could sense Jason's discomfort with that and he could honestly understand why. Bruce was more like a father to him than a mentor and he knew the strange quiver that came to the stomach because of that, understood the hesitation and the resentment of such arousal. It only had to be made worse if Jason truly did apologize like this more often than not, because he had to desperately want to ask for forgiveness from Bruce. Had to see him every single time and fight down the automatic reactions, the gut-wrenching need to act on it as he had with Tim.

Tim passed the soap back to Roy, turning to let the water rinse him clean, bending to wipe away his and Jason's cum from his thighs. There was a moment of sadness in letting that go and he let the amusement of wanting to remain coated in Jason's cum put the smallest hint of a smile on his lips as he righted himself and switched places with Roy. 

The curtain pulled back slightly and Jason held out a towel to Tim. "He's not gonna fuck you in there, that much I promise. There was this _incident_ and we don't play that game anymore."

Holding back a laugh, Tim stepped out onto the floor, accepted the towel and wrapped himself up in it, padding after Jason as he motioned for him to follow. They trailed back to the small bed, which Jason had raked the covers down on and Jason settled against the headboards, spread his thighs and patted between them lightly. "Got a few things to say and I ain't gonna say them to your face."

Tim rubbed himself mostly dry, scrubbed the towel through his hair and then scooted onto the bed, leaning back into Jason's embrace, smiling when Jason's arms came to hold him there.

"First off, don't stick your nose in the whole Bruce mess. I'll beg that of you if I have to."

"I won't. Not my place."

Jason grunted and they were silent for a moment while Jason nosed at his hair, finally breathed a sigh against his head. "I meant everything I said."

"Didn't think otherwise." Tim moved his hand down to cover Jason's, squeezed lightly at his fingertips. "As far as apologies go, I think I'm a fan of this way."

Jason snickered. "You would be. Hungry little shit."

Tim grinned at that, leaning his head back and slowly flexing his hips. "Yeah, well... you're not wrong."

"Christ, kid... you're hard _again_?"

Tim shrugged, letting himself nestle into Jason's embrace. "You're warm, we just had amazing sex _twice_ , and if you think for a second I don't want Roy you're incredibly wrong." He moved his free hand to Jason's thigh, rubbed at it lightly. "And I know for a fact he didn't cum."

Jason grumbled something under his breath that all sounded in good nature before he raised his voice. "Harper! He's already got a hard-on for you, get your ass in here!"

Tim choked on his laugh as the bathroom door opened. A few seconds later, Roy – still very damp from the shower – came around the corner and stood there staring at them. 

"Did you work him up again? Because if you did, that's yours to deal with."

Tim snickered and Jason choked back half a laugh. "All on his own, complete with a proclamation of how much he wants you."

Roy gave Tim a cocky look that Tim knew was entirely for Jason's benefit. "Oh, do tell me how you want me."

Tim wet his lips, studied Roy's body in the least subtle fashion he could manage, and then spread his legs. "Your cock against mine. Frantic. _Desperate_. Don't stop until your cumming so hard you can't see straight. Absolutely no frills, no niceties, just _a fuck_."

He watched Roy light up, saw how very right he'd been about how much Roy just needed a place to exist, a place to release without any attachment behind it. And then he saw the understanding, the gratefulness in that gaze, and he hooked one leg over Jason's, the other alongside his on the bed and slowly, purposefully licked his lips. "What are you waiting for, _Harper_?"

Roy groaned, crawling onto the bed and between Tim's legs. His hands ghosted over Tim's thighs, pausing at a few of his deeper scars, thumbs rubbing over them before he fit himself between their legs and slowly pressed himself against Tim's erection. One hand gripped Jason's shoulder for stability, the other pushing stray hair back from Tim's forehead, cupping the back of his head as he drew him in for a very thorough kiss. There was tongue and the faintest hint of teeth, but nothing more aggressive than that. 

He could feel Roy's cock start to swell against his own, his excitement increasing as he started to rock their hips together. It was slow at first, not the desperate frantic thing Tim knew it would eventually be and he marveled again at how very different every single person he'd been with was.

Tim shivered and Jason's hands moved under him, lifting him slightly to give them a better angle. Roy groaned, his movements picking up, thrusts coming faster, his cock dragging alongside Tim's. 

Roy released their kiss, the hand that had been in Tim's hair moving to the leg he'd thrown over Jason's, fingers seeking the various battle-scars by touch alone, pausing at each one, smoothing his fingers over them.

The contrast of stark desperation in the way Roy's hips jerked against him versus the gentle touch of his fingers over old wounds left Tim a bit breathless, left him clutching Jason's forearm with one hand, Roy's shoulder with the other. He gave himself over to every sensation, threw back his head, released a deeply pleasured sigh as Roy all out rutted against him.

Roy's hand lifted Tim's leg from where he'd hooked it over Jason's, turned his head and kissed along the flesh of his thigh and then pressed a kiss right next to his knee. Tim's breath stuck in his throat, his hips canting and back arching as Roy's tongue flicked along the back of his knee, sending a spiral of unknown sensation through his body.

He could feel the curve of Roy's smile, feel the extra attention he began to pay to the area in light of Tim's obvious reactions. 

Jason's lips pressed to Tim's ear, breathed out his words so softly Tim wasn't entirely sure he'd actually spoken, "You like that, don't you, Replacement?"

Tim gave a shocked little cry as Roy sucked lightly on the skin, his hips working faster against Tim, the pair of them growing slick with pre-cum. The bed protested their movements and Tim felt the way Jason shifted to brace him just in case it was needed. 

Roy tongued and nipped his way along Tim's thigh and behind his knee, again and again until Tim was panting from the overstimulation, his cock straining desperately against Roy's body.

He heard the whispered, " _O-oh God_ ," and then Roy's cock twitching against his own, the warmth of his cum pulsing out between them. Teeth scraped along the spot behind his knee as Jason moved one hand to cup Tim's sac, lightly squeezing it. 

Tim let out a shocked cry, intentionally pushing on Jason's arm to apply some pressure to tug against his sac, straining for it, and then Roy's fingertips were dragging up his length, and he was losing it, straining back against Jason as he emptied himself all over his own belly.

Jason's hand drifted up over Tim's stomach, carefully avoiding his cock, easily gathering their combined cum, slowly rubbing it into Tim's skin until he was sticky with it, until Roy was finally sitting back, watching Tim with a slightly glassy look. He smiled up at Tim and Tim felt his lips mirroring it, felt the pull of elation in his chest over having given both Jason and Roy exactly what they'd needed.

He felt Jason starting to move, sighed pleasantly as they eased down on the bed and he turned to tuck himself against Jason's chest, felt Roy lay down beside them, his arm coming to rest over Tim's waist. Maybe with anyone else he would have felt the drive to say something, but with them, he felt comfortable in the silence, in simply existing with them.


End file.
